


【授权翻译】What of It?

by Delusionsnake



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Satire, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionsnake/pseuds/Delusionsnake
Summary: 他们在洞窟摧毁阿卡夏之剑，当解决诸神黄昏的共同危机以后，朱雀扬言会用史上最残酷的惩罚对付鲁路修，后者听完显然嗤之以鼻，但是他很快就笑不出来了。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译】What of It?

cp:朱修（含骑士姬要素）

原作者：escapeasy

翻译:Delusionsnake

译文网址：  
https : //archiveofourown.org/works/2028228

授权：

朱雀双手攥紧剑柄。

  
他以手中致命的武器对准鲁路修，若是立刻挥舞利剑，距离刺穿对方只有一步之遥，以令人满意的方式，带著他沸腾的怒意穿透昔日好友的身体。然而，鲁路修貌似对他的行动不感兴趣，他无动于衷的话语证明了这一点……他的双眼有火焰在燃烧跳动，那是炽热的艳红，不只象征著Geass拥有者永远会给他人带来不幸，那符号烙印在充满异国情调的紫色眼瞳中，不可否认的存在几乎惹恼了朱雀。鲁路修的声音如同雪一般平淡冷酷，但是这双眼睛点燃朱雀一度被驯服的愤怒。  


尽管恶魔现在看起来十分冷静沉著，但是只要接受足够的刺激，就会如他所愿，把世界搅得天翻地覆。他反复无常的性格就如同爆炸物一样危险。

  
原本朱雀想要诅咒一切，但是他从鲁路修身上得到相同的启示。

朱雀的下颚因为紧绷而拉直，鲁路修的话语令他咬牙切齿。字面上的咬牙切齿，因为朱雀的牙齿确实因为不断碾磨而发出声音。他强迫对方回答自己的问题。

  
「所以呢?（注1）」朱雀轻蔑地重复对方的话语，干燥荒芜的地面上有一道脆弱的裂痕。「你要说的话只有这些吗？」

  
鲁路修璀璨发光的双眼变得坚硬而麻木，仿佛流动的岩浆终于冷却凝固，「我没有必要在你身上浪费时间。」

  
朱雀愕然地瞇起眼睛，鲁路修竟敢离开他一步。

「为何如此匆忙?要从你的名单上划掉更多亲戚？」朱雀挥舞著刀锋警告对方，光亮平滑的表面可以反射出鲁路修漫不经心走了几步的模样。

  
鲁路修的双唇不停颤抖，他阴险地讥讽对方，将话题一语带过。

  
「什么？你要阻止我吗？」鲁路修向对方冷嘲热讽，当他发笑的时候，经过漫长时间依旧没有散去的雷声，附带闪电划过乌云密布的天空。「那个骑士甚至保护不了自己的公主?哈！」

  
「你！」

「现在站在你面前的人，简直可以说是不择手段的残忍暴徒，请说说看，伟大的白色死神要如何制裁我?」鲁路修仍旧是一个擅长用话语蛊惑人心的恶魔，他不屑一顾地说道，话语仿佛燃烧摇曳的火苗，在他唇边跳动。「你真的有资格审判我吗，朱雀？身为凶手却在谴责另一名凶手……你的说法根本没有任何参考价值！」

  
「我会……！」朱雀相信再这样下去，他估计会因为过分震怒而磨光牙齿，口腔里只剩下光秃秃的牙床，他急切地寻找可以反击的话语，最好能让鲁路修因为恐惧而喘得上气不接下气。朱雀用力握住剑柄，他的手臂气得发抖，鲁路修接连不断的笑声，仿佛霰弹枪密集地向他袭来，朱雀感觉自己神经几乎要断裂了。「我会……我他妈的会强奸你！」

最终，鲁路修的笑声没被呛住，他也没有因为恐惧倒抽一口气。

  
他只是眨眨眼睛，双眸之中的Geass标志宛如扇动翅膀的鸟类在天空消散，所有兴高采烈的情绪彻底无影无踪。

  
鲁路修……感到十分震惊。

  
「什么？」

「你听到我说的话了，」朱雀恫吓对方，他威胁别人的信心失去了坚实的基础。

  
鲁路修挑起眉毛，「强奸?」

  
「强奸。」

  
「我?」

  
「你。」

  
鲁路修的双眼小心翼翼地跟著朱雀，他刻意盯著朱雀，眼神带有一种批判的性质，而朱雀不自在地旋转手上的利剑。

「我……我会亲自实践的！」朱雀向对方呼喊，听起来像是著魔的神风特攻队飞行员，尽管平时勇于进行自杀式攻击，但是现在显然受到严重的质疑。

「嗯。」鲁路修的视线再度开始跟随朱雀，用屈尊、高人一等的舌头抨击对方，「你认为我杀死你的挚爱必须支付这种代价?你可以接受?我欠你的债需要用那样的方式进行偿还?那是你能想到最好的惩罚吗？」

  
朱雀犹豫不决，「……呃……它，它很残酷，会让你痛得要命！你不会喜欢的！」

鲁路修镇定自若，丝毫没有受到干扰。

「我的意思是！」朱雀接续之前的话语。「你会痛得要命，流很多血，不断尖叫抽泣，还有恳求……！」

「你谈论的人是我?还是你?」

朱雀露出凶恶的怒容，「当然是你！别把我当成笑柄！」

鲁路修的双手在胸前交叠，他缓缓吸了一口气，「抱歉，我认为那不可能发生。对我们两人来说，那样的行为已经彻底脱离现实了，而且不符合角色设定。（俗称ooc）」

  
「我不在乎你的想法，谁管你的角色设定！我向你保证一定会发生！」

「喔~向我保证?我恐惧地瑟瑟发抖。（注2）」鲁路修摇晃手指，他抬起双手假装投降来借此嘲弄对方。

朱雀叹息著，他的鼻孔喷出一股气，朱雀用力跺脚。

「该死的！我很认真！」

  
「是的没错，我还是英格兰的血腥国王。」鲁路修的笑容因为过分得意而显得十分扭曲，「好，实际上……」

「啊！给我闭嘴！」朱雀不时用剑打断别人的建议。「现在！脱掉你那该死的裤子！」

  
鲁路修低头俯瞰指著他鼻尖的刀锋，接著往后退几步，试图离朱雀远一点。

「不，我不会配合你的。」

「我没有在询问你的意见，这是命令！」

鲁路修悠闲从容地窃笑，「喔，我的朱雀。你不适合担任支配者。」

「别再反驳我的意见了，要不然……！否则我会让你感到销魂，把你弄得欲仙欲死！当你躺在我身下缠绵，身体因为痛苦而蠕动的时候，你会开始求我给你越来越多，并开始渴望扭曲的愉悦感，那种办法真的可以侮辱到别人！」

「你才是受虐狂，我没有被虐倾向。你为什么不干脆强奸自己，让剩下来的人摆脱你的自我厌恶?」鲁路修脸上浮现阴险狡诈的笑容,「或者，如果你真的想要我的话，不妨直说。」

  
「别……别开玩笑了！」

鲁路修嘟起嘴来，表情似乎显得有些楚楚可怜（注3），「朱雀……对你的恋人而言，那不是很好的交谈方式。」

朱雀愤怒而语无伦次地说话。「我曾经有个恋人，而你杀了她。」

  
「那就是你为什么想要掰弯别人，努力想要强奸我，并让我感到销魂的原因?」鲁路修慢条斯理地拖长语调，将手指摆放在嘴唇上，进行批判性思考。「你的逻辑前后不一致？」

「我没说过它合情合理，我只说过自己会身体力行！」

「当然。」鲁路修懒洋洋地点头。「打从一开始，我就没有期待过，你能想出貌似合理的借口，来支持自己的论点。毕竟一朝是白痴，永远是白痴。」

「只要你继续刺激我！鲁路修，那是你的屁股，不是我的。」朱雀的声音显得喜怒无常，他十分焦躁不安，仿佛刚埋进坟墓里的尸体，尚未获得安息，想要从新鲜松动的土壤破土而出。

「尽管试试看！英勇的骑士，」被放逐的王子讥笑对方。「就算你的田径成绩值得注意，我知道你还是会失败的。」

  
朱雀的头脑分成两半，他的情绪完全改变，管理温柔情感的部分彻底清空，其中只剩下懊悔和内疚感。

以战斗口号作为盲目愤怒的开端……

利剑撞击地板，发出尖锐的哐当声……

  
少年的身体粗鲁地跌落地面……

  
摔倒的动作结束之际，身体虚弱的男孩发出喘气声。

朱雀的双手宛如钢爪一般，胡乱殴打鲁路修的腰部，掠夺Zero蓝色衣物的皱褶。鲁路修扭动翻滚著，他所喊出来的脏话貌似比拚命踢击的身躯更有力量。

「该死的别再挣扎了！」朱雀抓住激动地想扇他耳光的手，「你只会让情况变得更糟！」

  
「胡说八道！我绝对不会配合你的！」鲁路修的声音在洞窟的岩壁呼啸而过，当他遇到这种情况的时候，是会刻意抵抗的类型。「如果你以为我只会逆来顺受，跟你一样是个被虐狂，那么你已经疯了……别把问题复杂化！老实说，你认为我是容易得手的猎物吗?」

当鲁路修低声咆哮的时候，朱雀把他的手臂按在地上，入侵鲁路修双腿之间的空间。

  
「你似乎认为自己除此以外还有别的选择，」朱雀轻蔑地冷笑著，他的语气充满愤怒，他靠近鲁路修的脸庞……

他感觉自己沾到一团黏稠的唾液，源于鲁路修口腔的餽赠。

「他妈的。伪君子。」鲁路修的声音宛如蜿蜒滑动的毒蛇，将朱雀最后一点耐心吞食殆尽。

「卑鄙的小混蛋！」朱雀彻底爆发了，他将沾到唾沫的脸颊移到鲁路修的面孔附近。「现在，擦掉它！」

「不！」鲁路修拒绝对方，他的头转向另一侧。「伪君子就算被人唾弃，也是自己活该！」

「舔掉它！」

「不！」

  
「我叫你去做！」

  
「不要！」

  
「你会做的！」

  
「我不会！」鲁路修痛苦地扭动身体，朱雀坚持不懈地反复提点他，然后，鲁路修终于回想起洞窟还有另一个人占用。「CC! 妳为什么只是站在旁边看戏?」经过另一番艰难的扭动以后，他总算可以腾出一只手臂推开朱雀的脸孔。「救救我！」

鲁路修为了能够逃脱，他仓促地运用已经自由的肢体作为支撑点，CC琥珀色眼睛的视线落在被抛弃的长剑之上，如果两个男孩能够花时间注意的话，便会发现那把长剑无论对谁都触手可及。她回头凝望著鲁路修，后者不顾一切地胡乱挣扎，仿佛一条离水的鱼，出乎意料地，这让朱雀的行动备感艰难，毕竟他们两个都像在肮脏地板缓缓蠕动的爬虫。她从未看过这么可悲的东西，根据CC这辈子所有的经验，她几乎从来没有遇见过。  


  
即使如此，为了攫取利剑，她必须把起司君扔在肮脏不洁的地板上，而且两个男孩依旧在地板上扭打。

她永远不会这么做。

  
「看在上帝的份上，CC!」

她依然仔细考虑一切，朱雀终于设法解开鲁路修的长裤，但是鲁路修，就像任何猫咪都有利爪一样，没有那么容易被人得手……

  
「我想已经够了，」CC冷酷的声音传来，她举起锋利的剑身，刺入两人之间。

鲁路修如释重负地叹了口气，但是朱雀似乎变为静止的石雕，因为利剑的尖端延著他的颈动脉移动。

「早该如此了，」鲁路修开口嘲弄对方，他移动到安全距离，因为距离朱雀太过遥远而显得十分戏剧化，他试图整理自己的仪容。

  
「我也可以让他离开，你知道的。」

「那没有必要，」鲁路修立刻否决对方，他摆脱自己的紧张感，「谢谢妳。」

  
「不客气。」她面带笑容，用另一只手抱紧起司君，直到玩偶被挤压到她的臀部。「首先，我至少应该先把code交给你，以防万一你可以痊愈得更快。」

鲁路修的双眸几乎吓得要跳出眼窝，仿佛CC的威胁令他感到窒息，「你不会的。」

  
「Code?」朱雀好奇得询问对方。

  
CC愉快地朝朱雀点头，「Code具备永生不朽的能力，严格来说，那是他欠我的。」

朱雀的眼睛闪闪发光，透过绿色眼眸的倒影，鲁路修可以看出褐色头发的男性非常想要剥掉他的衣服，替他宽衣解带。

  
「我自认为很喜欢关于code的消息。」朱雀毫无怜悯地说道，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，仿佛是在暗示什么。

「现在，稍微等一下!」鲁路修举起手来，他向另外两人提供要求，仿佛能够让自己变得无法征服。「我想到一个两全其美的计划，可以同时满足你们两个。」

  
CC和朱雀互相对望彼此，他们以眨眼睛进行无声的交流。鲁路修唯一能想到的事情，便是他必须迅速逃出洞窟……

  
当鲁路修需要杰瑞米亚的时候，他究竟在哪里?

  
「Ok,你引起我们的注意了，」CC向鲁路修宣布一般地说道……

他们两个抓住的人，趁著他们分心的时候试图逃到洞穴出口。魔女和死神抬起眉毛，一齐朝著恶魔的方向看去，魔女松开她的剑柄……

  
鲁路修举起双手，这次他真心诚意的想要投降，「我们不用走得如此匆忙。」他发出胆怯的笑声，顺便一提，他的声音听起来颇像垂死的羔羊……「这是我的想法……」

  
.

.

  
鲁路修被浓郁、带有金属气息的血腥味唤醒，心脏跳动的地方传来一阵疼痛，在他的……深处……

  
「你醒过来了吗？」朱雀不加思索地说道，鲁路修恢复生机以后，听出朱雀没有任何一丁点对待死者最起码要有的尊重。

  
「闭嘴……笨蛋。」鲁路修开始对他发牢骚，猛然拍打朱雀的头部，如果把他的脑袋比喻成地球，暴/动/性的地震在地壳以下移动。

「他恢复知觉了。我告诉过你，初次接受code需要耗费一段时间。」CC开始任意曲解消息，她的口中塞满起司。

鲁路修睁开一只眼睛，看见朱雀愚蠢的面容，对方正在低头俯视著他。

  
「所以，你告诉他接下来会发生什么事，却没有向我透露一星半点的消息?」他辛辣刻薄的盘问绿发魔女，魔女不负责任的特性，以及毫无任何忠诚感，令鲁路修皱起脸来。

朱雀以肉食动物的笑容凝视著他，不过，CC用古怪离奇的声音开口说话。

「你以为我是谁?你老妈?」

鲁路修低声嗥叫著，他坐起身子，在他可以咬死魔女之前，他的身体竟然垮掉了。头部涌上来的晕眩，成为阻止他驳斥别人的工具，他的世界天旋地转，泛起几欲作呕的恶心感，一闪而逝的疼痛让他接近失明，疼痛逐渐淹没了他……

  
「那根本没有道理……！」取而代之的是苍白无力的论点，鲁路修伸手触碰悸动不已的……

  
朱雀抓住他的手腕，「我、我的，看来某人起床的时候，已经超过清晨时间了。」

  
鲁路修甩开手臂，不让朱雀握住自己，他的目标是扇一纪耳光到朱雀愚蠢的脸上，以便能够摧毁过度自信、仿佛在双关什么的得意笑容。

「不要给自己太多压力，鲁路修。」CC清楚明白地说道。「我们都知道你所经历的事件，可以让你累得精疲力竭，而且我知道你现在痛苦得仿佛宿醉一样。」

「不管怎样，」鲁路修开口抱怨，他的身体依旧倒了下来，鲁路修同时对他们两人怒目而视。「我们现在已经互不相欠了，所以，你们两个令人难以忍受的存在，为什么还会出现在我面前?」

「难以忍受?」CC酸涩的说道，尽管她的嘴角残留著美味披萨的痕迹，很难观察到她实际的表情。「在我为你做了所有事情之后？」

「妳做了所有事情?我可以主张，要不是因为妳，我才不会陷入那些乱七八糟的困境！」鲁路修痛苦沮丧地高呼，他的声音穿过整个房间，宛如划破天空的闪电。

「别介意那点小事，」朱雀介入话题。「此时，你还能依赖谁?如我所见，你已经和我们绑定在一起了，至少在我们死去以前，一切都不会结束。」

鲁路修发出呻吟。

  
确实，问题取得进展，暂时停止谈话。

  
鲁路修陷入思索，如果朱雀起初便能下定决心杀死自己，他就能避开这些戏剧化的事情了……

  
更不用提，凄凉地被锋刃刺透胸口，只能缓慢而痛苦地流血致死，而娜娜莉在他身边歇斯底里地哭号……

愚蠢的Geass

  
愚蠢的code

  
愚蠢的的计划，透过刺杀的方法伪造死亡。

愚蠢的利剑。

愚蠢的世界……

愚蠢……一切都愚蠢至极。

「我现在为这个决定感到后悔，」鲁路修低声抱怨，他终于能够用双手碰触疼痛的根源，鲜血淋漓的衣服覆盖著伤口，它位于非常柔软的胸前。

「反正受伤的部分也只有你的胸膛，」CC恶毒地朝鲁路修呼喊著，她的手指宛如磁石，猛烈地捶打鲁路修的肋骨，她漫不经心地叩击对方的胸骨。

  
朱雀开怀大笑，露出不少牙齿，「是的。别再咬文嚼字了 」

  
鲁路修瞥了他们一眼，他们躺在似乎会成为Zero私人住所的地方，还是躺在Zero的私人床上，他感觉身体传来剧烈的颤震，直接通达大脑，因为愤怒而引起的偏头痛还在肆虐著。

这种情况不是很完美吗？他被困在魔女和白痴设下的圈套当中。

然而，鲁路修能说的话并不多。

  
最终，他选择了自己的惩罚。

这个惩罚。

「我讨厌你们两个，」鲁路修末后开始抱怨，放任自己闭上眼睛，沉浸在愤恨的情绪之中，因为某个傻子渴望决定自己的命运，却根本无法做到。

随便说一句，鲁路修仍然可以安心修养，他知道自己不会丢掉屁股后面的贞操，永远不会。

  
故事结束。

  
至少他不用担心，自己可能需要竭尽所能保护他的贞操。

  
（注1)根据动画的顺序，朱雀在这里说:「鲁路修是尤菲的敌人。」，鲁路修挑衅对方:「だから何?」，日文的翻译比较接近「所以呢？」，而这边可能因为英语版本而使用What of it?，在英文的语境之中，通常表示说话者认为问题不重要，因此朱雀听完十分生气。

  
（注2）shake in one's boots:穿著靴子颤抖，引申为因为恐惧而发抖的模样。

（注3）puppy pout:小狗撅嘴，指可爱的嘟嘴，可以用来向别人撒娇，得到自己想要的东西。

  
译者感想:  
好孩子千万别学系列，请勿照搬到现实，严重怀疑朱雀在军队耳濡目染太久，才会讲这种问题发言……明明是很严重的事，为什么被你们讲到好像智商欠费一样。


End file.
